


Caspar and his Three Boyfriends

by verzisphere



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Height Differences, M/M, Polyamory, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verzisphere/pseuds/verzisphere
Summary: Why ship Caspar with only one of these good boys? So just give him a boyfriend from each house, each giving him a hand at Getting Big™.Tagged underage because this is pre-skip.A collection of 100 word vignettes that I'm doing mostly for practice and to stay productive, illustrating scenarios that I find myself too busy to draw. They all exist as little arcs that I will post up as chapters.These will often be WG/Chub/Stuffing kink themed as Caspar is trying to Get Big™, but will also have romantic interactions between Caspar, Ashe, Raphael, and Linhardt. The latter three don't have supports with one another, so I'll be exploring how they will be interacting as well.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Raphael Kirsten, Caspar von Bergliez/Raphael Kirsten/Linhardt von Hevring/Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 10





	1. Linhardt & Raphael interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first arc is mostly Ashe and Caspar witnessing some Linhard+Raphael interaction!

**Archery Practice**

“Caspar, wait! Your form is all wrong.”

Caspar blinked, lowering his bow after missing the practice target for the fifth consecutive arrow.

“What are you talking about? I can handle shooting a bow!”

Sensing his frustration, Ashe moved over to Caspar’s side. “Here, let me…”

He placed his hands on Caspar’s hips, and gingerly turned him, repositioning legs and shifting shoulders with gentle nudges.

Caspar swallowed, as frustration quickly turned to flustration.

Ashe stood beside him, face close to his as he continued to adjust how Caspar held his bow.

“Alright, give this a go!”

Caspar let fly...and missed.

=====

**I Was Never Here**

“Uh, I missed,” Caspar said, swallowing nervously.

“That’s okay! Do you need me to… fix your form again?” Ashe asked, grinning knowingly. It only made Caspar blush harder.

But before the shorter boy could ready another shot (or address how oppressive his trousers currently felt), Linhardt burst through the nearby hedges behind them, giving both boys a horrible fright.

“Linhardt, what on earth!?” Ashe asked after nearly jumping into Caspar’s arms.

Linhardt looked both ways, almost frantically, then turned to his classmates. “I was never here.”

Then he bolted past the classrooms. Never have they seen him run so fast.

=====

**He’s Gotta Train!**

Bewildered, the boys returned to “archery form practice” (yes, that was it), when they heard heavy footsteps draw nearer. Out of the same hedge, burst the mammoth of a man known as Raphael.

“Oh, hey guys! Have you seen Linhardt anywhere? I get the feeling he’s avoiding the training session we planned.”

Both the smaller boys knew this arrangement was definitely one-sided... but both also knew training was _very_ important!

They ratted Linhardt out.

“Thanks a bunch! See you at lunch, Caspar!”

With a salute, Raphael gave chase.

This chase alone was probably the most exercise Linhardt would ever have.

=====

** Lunch **

Ashe’s brow furrowed nervously as he eyed the approaching Caspar. His plate was piled _precariously_ high. Game hunting was doing particularly well lately, so there were plenty of Caspar’s favorite meat-based options.

Somehow, he got to the table without wasting a single morsel.

Caspar rubbed his hands together, excited. “Aw yeah, my favorite part of my training!”

He then turned to look at Ashe’s plate, which, in comparison to his own, was rather disappointing (in his opinion).

“C’mon, Ashe, you gotta eat more than that!”

“I think you’re eating enough for the two of us,” he replied with a chuckle.

=====

**He Caught him, by the way.**

With an almost pathetic sounding “plop,” a sweat-drenched and frazzled Linhardt was dropped in the seat opposite Ashe and Caspar. They looked up to Raphael, who was grinning and wiping sweat from his brow.

“Phew! What a run!” Raphael he exclaimed. “Leave it to Linhardt to think of a way to get some endurance training going! Good job, buddy!” He pat Linhardt on the back much too roughly for someone of his lanky build, nearly toppling him onto the table.

Caspar (cheeks full of food) and Ashe looked down at him.

“I wish I had died,” Linhardt said, incredibly flatly.


	2. Some Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stuffing arc, cuz sometimes you just gotta get it out of your system.~
> 
> This follows the previous chapter directly, but doesn't necessarily have to.

**Giants in the Playground**

Raphael took no time filling his own mountainous plate. He had to keep pace with Caspar, after all!

“You guys really need to up your game if you want to see results,” Raphael said to Ashe in between bites. Linhardt wasn’t in any condition to listen.

“I’m, uh, working my way up!” Ashe replied sheepishly. Truthfully, Raphael and Caspar’s fervor did inspire him to try to eat more; he definitely needs his strength on his journey to knighthood.

But still, watching Caspar and Raphael tear into their massive meals (while somehow STILL conversing merrily) made eating difficult for the boy.

=====

**Sated…?**

With a content sigh and a light belch, Caspar set the last empty meat skewer onto his plate.

“Really hits the spot,” he said, eyes half-lidded. His stomach curved out impressively beneath his chest, straining the buttons of his uniform vest.

“It’s amazing how much you can put away,” Ashe commented.

“Especially relative to his height.” Linhardt’s addition earned an annoyed glare from Caspar, but Linhard’s focus was more on the book he was reading and the single skewer he was eating, and Caspar was too pleasantly full to stay miffed for long.

Raphael then returned. “Ready for round 2?”

=====

**Aforementioned Round 2**

Another plate heavily laden with pheasant and eggs was dropped in front of Caspar.

“There’s plenty left. Eat up!” Raphael cheered, paying no mind to how full Caspar already looked.

Caspar was determined to “get those gains,” so there was only one way to respond to a fresh plate set in front of him; He tucked in.

He enjoyed the food at a slower pace, feeling the mettle of his vest buttons being tested with every bite. He was feeling really stretched out, but no pain, no gain, dammit!

Raising the plate to his mouth, he shoveled it all in.

=====

**Vest**

Ashe eyed a red-faced Caspar, concerned. “Are you alright?”

Caspar was, in fact, not alright.

Through Raphael’s coaxing, he was urged to keep up with the larger man, as he usually tried to do, and ended up pushing some limits.

By the goddess, he could barely breath, and his middle was making a very worrying creaking sound. Caspar felt like he was about to explode.

“I have no idea why you keep wearing that double button vest to meals.” Linhardt leaned in from behind Caspar and flicked enough of the little studs for Caspar’s overstuffed belly to do the rest.

=====

**Sweet Relief**

It only really took unfastening two buttons before Caspar’s overfull belly forced the rest of the vest upon, popping at least two of the buttons off completely.

The relief that washed over him was downright euphoric.

“Oof, thanks a lot, Linhardt!” Caspar sighed, patting his bloated tum with both hands. He could breath just a bit better, but he still felt on the verge of popping. The feeling honestly made him a little giddy; Yeah, the immense pressure forcing him to lean back for some comfort contributed, but knowing that this will directly translate to some sweet mass was exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just choose the titles on a whim, given im titling every 100 words. I'm also attempting at least one 100 word segment a day, but won't post any until i feel an arc is done.


	3. Caspar gets Off (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW followup to the previous chapter's stuffing!

**Relocating**

“Generally, I’d say we’d get in another session of training, but it looks like nap would do you one better, Caspar!” Raphael effortless helped lift the overstuffed lad to his feet. Caspar nearly fell over, but he found his new center of gravity soon enough. This wasn’t exactly a new experience for him.

The entire school was used to seeing these two stuffed to the gills after every meal time, so they paid them no mind as Raphael helped Caspar out of the mess hall to Raphael’s room on the ground floor, since stairs were not looking attractive right now…

=====

**He’s Vibing**

“I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this a bit too much,” Ash said with a chuckle. Caspar could only really chuckle in kind in his state, but even that was interrupted by a hiccup and an audible groan from his midsection. Raphael took that as his cue to lay him gently on the bed.

“There’s no doubt,” Linhardt added, helping Caspar shuck off his pants. “The evidence is clear as day.” Under the curve of his distended tum, Caspar was noticeably hard, forming a tent in his undershorts.

Raphael grinned. “That’s the sort of spirit that’s gonna make him huge!” 

======

**Positive Reinforcement…?**

“See, by providing rewards, you condition someone to keep doing things,” Linhardt explains, amused.

“What, is he like an animal now?” Ashe asked.

“I have yet to see evidence otherwise.”

“Thoughts of food is all I need to keep up my training, but this is a fun reward too!” Raphael added.

Raphael was holding Caspar in front of him, his back pressing into the larger man’s own full belly. His large hand cradled and caressed Caspar’s middle on either side, eliciting soft sounds of contentment from him.

Caspar honestly didn’t need any sort of reinforcement, but he certainly wasn’t complaining!

=====

**That Was Quick** **  
** **  
** Linhardt blinked. “Huh, new record.”

Caspar, panting, could only reply with a “wha-?”

“That was definitely pretty fast!” Raphael answered.

“Heh, that must mean we’re getting pretty good at this,” Ashe added.

Caspar only grew embarrassed, but honestly, it really wasn’t fair being triple teamed like that; Raphael holding him close, tending to his overly full stomach and eclipsing him with his body, Ashe leaning over and kissing Caspar’s lips tenderly, while Linhardt’s hand worked in Caspar’s shorts with a mastery that was almost scary.

What else was he supposed to but shoot his load in but a few minutes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100 word-per-segment makes tackling scenes very interesting, as im definitely exchanging description for brevity in these instances!


	4. Sweet (?) Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar battles with his school uniform while he tries to get to class on time.

**Late**

Damn, he was late! Last night was sweet bun night, and Ashe and Mercedes simply outdid themselves whilst helping the professor. Caspar sorta outdid himself, too… and that resulted in probably one of the biggest food comas he’d ever been in. So now, he was late, and becoming later since his pants decided to become an ordeal. 

Tightness around his thighs was fine; Leg day and his runs are clearly paying off! 

Getting the waist past the curve of his backside took some effort; Raphael did teach him some great log lifts after all.

The button… wait, where’s the button!? 

=====

**Later**

Panic was building as Caspar realized he spent precious seconds pulling up pants that didn’t quite survive a previous “Raphael Approved” meal. 

“This is fine,” he thought as he started putting on his shirt. It instantly became less fine when the shirt started resisting being buttoned around his tummy.

A bit more accustomed to this problem, Caspar sucked in his middle and quickly did up the lower buttons. Upon exhaling, his belly took no time to fill out every wrinkle and crease in the shirt, bowing out in a delightfully round shape.

Needless to say, Caspar wasn’t all that delighted.

=====

**Later Still**

Caspar huffed in annoyance when he noticed the spaces between the overworked buttons of his shirt revealing patches of his generous figure. That was also fine, since that would be hidden by his vest. 

See, Caspar wore the type where the hem extended past his crotch. That would certainly hide his mistreated shirt buttons and the complete absence of a pants button.

“Okay, okay, okay, I just need to get my cravat and my boots and-,” Caspar froze mid-sentence when he felt even  _ more _ resistance. Tentatively looking down, he noticed the buttons of his vest couldn’t reach the furthest holes.

=====

**Maybe Not So Late…?**

Raphael, whistling a tune, soon approached his training buddy’s room. Right before he gave the doors a hearty rap, they swung upon and a clearly frustrated Caspar shuffled out.

“Damn, damn,  _ damn _ , Raphael! Do I look presentable!?”

Looking him up and down, Raphael took in his reddened face, and how tight everything was on him. “Pretty good! About ready to bust outta that outfit! But why are you dressed like that?”

“For class!?” Caspar said, with notable difficulty.

“We don’t have class today.” 

Caspar deflated instantly at this revelation… except the opposite; Relaxing caused his vest to blow right open.


End file.
